


如何融入你的新家庭

by shawtheash



Category: Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Cuntboy! Serizawa Ishiro, Gangbang, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: 你听到自己的声音在脑海里平板地陈述：大家之所以叫芹泽博士“妈妈”，是因为他没有鸡巴，却有阴道和子宫，尽管那甜蜜的子宫像它的主人一样是畸形的，没法正常工作。他的乳房像女人一样隆起，里面没准儿全是奶，平时要靠外物压平，才不会让旁人瞧见端倪——哪怕芹泽猪一郎长得像个男人，但一旦脱了衣服，她便是个生物意义上的女人。





	如何融入你的新家庭

你不是芹泽博士收养的唯一一个孩子，却是最新的那个，也是最年轻的那个。

你的被收养之路说来坎坷——你还算是个令人省心的孩子，配合收养规定，从不逃家，但收留你的家庭却屡屡遭遇不幸。当上一个家庭不得不把你送回福利院时，你已经十六岁了。那一家的母亲在告别时流着泪吻你，向你道歉，说她很爱你，但她实在没有办法。

你已经十六岁了。谁会愿意收养一个十六岁的孩子？大家都想收养一个小可爱，最好才四五岁，还能缔结坚韧的感情纽带，还充满希望。但你已经十六岁了，你被抛弃了太多次，眼睛里就埋藏着不安，待人谨慎又疏离，为了不被再次抛弃而拒绝亲近他人。你几乎是个成年人了，马上就要失去身为孩子的特权：被收养、被珍视、被爱。

但芹泽博士收养了你。他多年来对这个福利院照顾有加，他不曾娶妻，却从这里收养了四个孩子。当他见到你时，他已有了白发，他最大的养子今年已工作第二年，可他还是收养了你。你难能地表现出了抗拒，害怕重蹈覆辙，芹泽博士看向你的目光悲伤又恳切，你几乎要在这注视里委屈得大哭。

他告诉你他知道你的经历，向你保证不会抛弃你。承诺的重量让你喘不过气来，你最终还是哭了，然后你跟着他回了家。除去在学校住宿的，芹泽博士的每一个孩子都出来迎接你，亲切地直呼你的名字、叫你“弟弟”，却叫芹泽博士“妈妈”。

你有些搞不清状况，又不敢开口询问，脱口而出的是生分得要命的“芹泽先生”。四哥大笑起来，没有恶意，你却还是臊得脸红。他搂住你的肩膀，叫你别紧张，教你叫芹泽博士“妈妈”。芹泽博士分明笑得有些无奈，但还是对你说：“随着他们叫吧。”你看着芹泽博士，实在是没法叫出口，大家便识趣地转开了话题，没再为难你。

起初你不明白芹泽博士的孩子们为什么要叫他“妈妈”，后来你觉得这虽不常见，却十分合理。你该上哪儿去找一个比芹泽博士更像母亲的母亲？他做了一切他能做的，即便是做不到的也会尽他所能。他像爱他最重要的人一般爱你，爱他的任何一个养子；他真诚地倾听，也允许你避而不见，知道你需要时间同大家磨合，也需要时间与自己相处。

直到某一天，你发现这不是芹泽博士之所以是母亲的原因。更确切地说，这不是全部的原因。你听到自己的声音在脑海里平板地陈述：大家之所以叫芹泽博士“妈妈”，是因为他没有鸡巴，却有阴道和子宫，尽管那甜蜜的子宫像它的主人一样是畸形的，没法正常工作。他的乳房像女人一样隆起，里面没准儿全是奶，平时要靠外物压平，才不会让旁人瞧见端倪——哪怕芹泽猪一郎长得像个男人，但一旦脱了衣服，她便是个生物意义上的女人。

你的声音自顾自地在大脑里广播时，你正目睹一场轮奸。

你首先看到的是芹泽博士的脚踝，还愣了一瞬：那脚踝细瘦得叫人心惊，你的第一反应是上前握住它，好好地确认它的存在，确保它不会轻易地折断。然后你才看到那个背对你的人。那是芹泽博士年纪最大的养子，他瞥了你一眼，又无所谓地回过头，继续动作起来。你还看到芹泽博士的其他孩子，你的养兄们都围在一处，若不是都光着屁股，你几乎要以为这是什么家庭聚会——又或者这确实是的。

被你的哥哥们包围其中的是芹泽博士，你在此刻突然彻底明白了你们为什么叫他“妈妈”。你的妈妈双腿大开，若即若离地夹着长子的腰，颤动起来像水波那般柔软。那是典型的中年人的腿，因缺少运动而又细又白，两腿之间的部位被你的大哥挡住了，让你突然间好奇得口渴。你的妈妈坐在一个儿子的身上，阴道和屁股里各插着一根鸡巴，嘴和手还勤勤恳恳地服侍着另外两个孩子，被塞得满满当当。

你的妈妈很迟才发现你的存在。你把他吓了一大跳，他手上的动作僵住了，下体也明显地夹紧了，让插在里面的大哥和二哥都呻吟了一声。你的四哥恰巧在此时射了精，被吓到的妈妈毫无防备，四哥抽出得也不够及时，你的妈妈就被精液呛到了，还被稀稀落落地射了半张脸。

大哥缓下了动作，骂四哥动作不利索，犯了错儿的四哥像夹着尾巴的狗，殷勤地上前去给妈妈拍背。“过来，亲爱的，”二哥在妈妈的身后招呼你，“欢迎来到我们家。”

你的妈妈不再咳嗽了，大哥便继续操他。妈妈呜咽着，柔软的乳肉随着被操的频率颤动。你看着他，他也看着你，他红通通的眼睛里满是泪水，表情却毫不痛苦，只是在看向你时变得悲戚。他微微扭过头，对你的二哥说话：“别让……别让他……他还那么小……”

“别这么说，妈妈，你伤到他的心了。”三哥看了我一眼，轻声打断了妈妈。他做出耳语的姿态，但音量又正好能让所有人都听见。

你的妈妈被这句话吓到了。他艰难地从他的儿子们裸露的生殖器之间看向你，意识到他的孩子所言非虚。你怔怔地看着他，神情惊慌又受伤，尽管那主要是因为你无意间撞破了这个家庭的秘密，你被如此直白又粗俗的乱交现场吓到了。但谁又能说这不是他最狂野的绮梦之一呢？你知道你不能。

“快安慰安慰他，妈妈，”四哥像粘人的猫，把妈妈的乳头吸得啧啧作响，“别冷落了我们的小弟弟。”

你慢慢地向前走去。你的妈妈望着你，喘息着，一句话都没有说，却把腿分得更开了。你的大哥突然站起身，让出了绝佳的位置，他紫红色的阴茎从妈妈的逼里滑出，湿漉漉地反着光。“快去，”大哥敦促道，“妈妈一直等着你呢。”

妈妈的阴道口微张着，因大哥的离去而委屈地翕动。你手忙脚乱地拉下拉链，几乎被自己的裤子绊了一跤。你还未完全勃起，于是四哥眼疾手快地握着你的鸡巴往妈妈的嘴里送：“快替他吸一吸，妈妈。”

你的妈妈温顺地含住你的老二，双眼通红地看了你一眼，便开始替你口交。你的脑子炸开了。你还没有做过爱，更没有被人吸过屌，这是你的破处之夜，而你的妈妈为你献上了自己的嘴和逼。

你被吸得丢了魂，处子哪里受得住经验老道的妈妈的服侍，鸡巴三两下就上了膛，再被妈妈往嗓子眼里一嘬，龟头被喉口一挤，差点就要当场缴械。你慌张地拔出来，妈妈一时忘了合上嘴，仍旧驯从地张着嘴，一线银丝粘连在妈妈的嘴唇和你的龟头上，你后退了一步都没能断开。

你的脸红得发烫，红得要滴血。但你还是遵从命运的旨意，把老二插进了妈妈的阴道里。那里面湿润又火热，有了大哥替你扩张，你进去时毫不费力，你的鸡巴被柔软的肉壁包裹、挤压，叫你爽得大脑一片空白。

你不用人教，天生就懂得该怎么操自己的妈妈，你掐着妈妈的腰，像公狗一样往里面打桩。你的妈妈被你干得尖叫，阴蒂从包皮里面露出头来，红得像是肿了，两条腿在你身旁打颤，抖得好似痉挛。你到底是处子，没几下就交代在了妈妈的阴道里。你一时脑热，射完才发现自己没戴套，又意识到所有人都没戴套。

你的喘气声粗得像牛，呆呆地拔出老二，整个人陷进了高潮后的空虚里，无所适从。你的妈妈却向你张开怀抱，示意你过去。你照做了，陷进妈妈柔软的、满是奶水的怀抱里，得到了妈妈的一个吻。

你呜咽着，闭上眼睛，突然福至心灵。你知道你被完整地接纳了。你找到了你的家。

END


End file.
